leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kennen/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The Heart of the Tempest beats eternal... and those beaten remember eternally." - There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness - all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Kennen is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Coursing the Sun - tirelessly conveying the justice of the Kinkou. Kennen was born in Bandle City and it was said that in his first living moments he bolted first from the womb and second from the midwife who delivered him. His parents had thought that he would outgrow his boundless energy, but as he matured his energy found no limits and was matched only by his unnerving . Despite his astonishing gifts, he remained unnoticed (or at least uncaught, as he was quite the prankster) until, on a dare, he ran straight up the great outer wall of the Placidium. When word of this feat reached Kinkou ears, Kennen was quickly and quietly brought in for an audience. He found that the role of the Heart of the Tempest suited him, frenetically delivering both the word and the punishments of the Kinkou across the realm. He now works with his fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. |-| 1st= "The Heart of the Tempest beats eternal... and those beaten remember eternally." There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness - all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Coursing the Sun - tirelessly conveying the justice of the Kinkou. Kennen was born in Bandle City and it is said that in his first living moments he bolted first from the womb and second from the midwife who delivered him. His parents had thought that he would outgrow his boundless energy, but as he matured, his energy found no limits and was matched only by his unnerving . Despite his astonishing gifts, he remained unnoticed (or at least uncaught, as he was quite the prankster) until, on a dare, he ran straight up the great outer wall of the Placidium. When word of this feat reached Kinkou ears, Kennen was quickly and quietly brought for an audience. He found that the role of the Heart of the Tempest suited him, frenetically delivering both the word and the punishments of the Kinkou across the realm. He now works with his fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. Previous Abilities Mark of the Storm old.png|1st Mark of the Storm (I) Thundering Shuriken old.png|1st Thundering Shuriken (Q) Electrical Surge old.png|1st Electrical Surge (W) Lightning Rush old.png|1st Lightning Rush (E-1) Lightning Rush 2.png|1st Lightning Rush (E-2) Slicing Maelstrom old.png|1st Slicing Maelstrom ® Previous Splash Art North America= Kennen OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Kennen Kennen DeadlySkin old.jpg|1st Deadly Kennen Kennen SwampMasterSkin old.jpg|1st Swamp Master Kennen Kennen SwampMasterSkin old2.jpg|2nd Swamp Master Kennen Kennen KennenM.D.Skin old.jpg|1st Kennen M.D. Kennen ArcticOpsSkin old.jpg|1st Arctic Ops Kennen |-|China= Kennen SwampMasterSkin Ch.jpg|Swamp Master Kennen Patch History . ** Base health increased to 541 from . ** Health growth increased to 84 from 79. ;V7.13 * ** Passive now deals base damage. ** Passive now scales with . ** Passive AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % AD}}. ** Passive counter increments upon launching an attack, previously was upon landing a hit. ** no longer grants extra stacks on secondary targets. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed some dark textures appearing on the scalpel in his basic attack. * ** *** Fixed a bug where a random particle would appear when using it. ;V7.3 * General ** Fixed a bug on most of Kennen's skins where the on-hit particles for his basic attack were not properly appearing. ;V7.1 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Per target successive strike modifier increased to % from % on strikes 1 to 6. *** Successive maelstrom hits against the same enemy deal an additional 10% damage for each hit they've already suffered from this storm. *** Each time an enemy is struck, further hits deal 25% less damage (minimum of 50% damage). ;V6.17 * General ** Kennen's basic attack animation has been updated to better match when the shuriken leaves his hand. * Stats ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1700 from 1600. * ** Empowered attack missile speed reduced to 1700 from 1800. ;V6.9 * General ** New ability icons. * ** Mark duration reduced to 6 seconds from . ** Diminishing returns stun duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Additional stun duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Energy cost reduced to from . * ** Range reduced to 750 from 800. ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 45. * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from . ** Damage tick interval increased to seconds from . ** Targeting changed to all enemies within AoE from random. ** 3-hits-per-target limit. ** Enemies take 25% less damage with each successive hit, down to a minimum of 50%. ** As a result of these changes, maximum possible individual damage increased to from ;V5.13 * ** Fixed a tooltip bug listing a 1 second stun duration instead of . * ** Sometimes not applying to enemies within . ;V5.3 * ** Now hits all enemies within , in addition to enemies afflicted by . * ** Hitting the same target every seconds instead of every seconds. ;V4.21 * ** Performs additional checks on-cast (besides after cast time). * ** Damage tick interval reduced to seconds at all ranks from . ** Cannot hit the same target more than once every seconds. ** Tooltip updated (storm duration from maximum hits, duration unchanged). ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ;V3.14 * ** Fixed a bug where Electrical Surge would not properly hit a target if Mark of the Storm wore off or was fully consumed before the casting time of Electrical Surge completed. *** no longer wears off mid-cast. *** If cast just as is consumed by another ability, Kennen will still deal damage and add a stack as normal. ;V3.9 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from . * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ;V3.02 * ** Is no longer consumed when attacking wards. ;V3.01 * ** Energy cost reduced to 0 from 40. ;V1.0.0.154 * General ** Basic attack updated to be more responsive. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.142 * General ** Basic attack animations updated to be more responsive. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 575. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.123 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Energy cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Buff icon is gray while charging. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. * ** Range reduced to 800 from 825. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Casting while disabled. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Stun duration reduced to 1 second from . ** Stun has a diminished duration if applied to same target more than once within 7 seconds. * ** AP ratio increased to from . * . ** Energy cost reduced to 100 from 110. ** Grants bonus resistances for 4 seconds. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Bolts increased to from (3-hits-per-target limit unchanged). ** Cap of only applying a single per target. ;V1.0.0.86 * General ** New sound effects for basic attacks against different materials. ;V1.0.0.82 added * (Innate) ** Kennen's abilities add Marks of the Storm to opponents they hit, which explode at 3 stacks, stunning the opponent and restoring some of Kennen's energy. * (Q) ** Kennen throws a lightning infused shuriken towards a location, damaging the first enemy it hits and adding a Mark of the Storm to them. * (W) ** Kennen passively deals extra damage and adds a Mark of the Storm to opponents every few attacks, and can activate this ability to deal damage to all nearby marked units and add another mark. * (E) ** Kennen transforms into a writhing ball of electricity, receiving a massive energy boost and gaining the ability to move through units. Enemy units he passes through receive damage and gain a Mark of the Storm. * (Ultimate) ** Kennen summons an electrical storm around him, casting down lightning bolts to a random enemy champions near him multiple times per second. }} Category:Champion history Category:Kennen